PROJECT SUMMARY THIRD COAST CFAR SCIENTIFIC WORKING GROUP : END HIV The END HIV Scientific Working Group (SWG) of the TC CFAR will catalyze research to slow the HIV epidemic among young men who have sex with men (YMSM). The primary goals are to enable transdisciplinary research teams to generate novel projects, submit at least 2 multi-investigator applications to NIH each year, and advance the TC CFAR's national leadership in this critical area of HIV research. Improving TC CFAR strategic planning processes and productivity are also important goals, along with advancing translational HIV science. The goals of catalyzing innovative funded research in YMSM, and enhancing CFAR processes/productivity, will be reached through three specific aims. Aim 1: To engage with, and educate, the community as well as researchers across a broad range of HIV research disciplines, to identify and prioritize new research intended to improve HIV prevention, strengthen the cascade of care to virus suppression, and increase participation in relevant treatment/cure research for at-risk/infected YMSM. Aim 2: To support key TC CFAR stakeholders in developing research by facilitating access to resources of each TC CFAR Core, advising each Core how to optimize its resource offerings to help the SWG, and pushing TC CFAR planning for continuous improvement that will accelerate cross- disciplinary, translational research aimed at ending HIV among YMSM (including changing or adding to this SWG). Aim 3: To start and sustain teams that generate ideas and data supporting applications for Developmental Core awards, administrative supplements from the CFAR HIV Continuum of Care Working Group, and multi-investigator NIH grant applications. These efforts will be prioritized to address needs determined through partnering of aim 1, and be facilitated by aim 2.